Fuel filtration systems are known that are designed to prevent flow of fuel to an engine if no filter cartridge is installed or if the incorrect filter cartridge is installed. In these “no filter, no run” systems, not only must a filter be present, but the correct filter must be used, in order to allow fuel to flow to the engine.